Umeka Shoji
Umeka Shoji (庄司 宇芽香, Shōji Umeka, born August 20, 1985 in Kanagawa Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Aoni Production. She is a graduate of the Tokyo Art School and Aoni Production's education program, Aoni Jyuku. She insists that her status as a single woman is due to her having no romantic interests since middle school, although she did harbor romantic feelings for someone during the recording of one of her characters. Her personal skills according to her Aoni profile are jazz dancing and classic ballet. Occasionally Shoji participates in theatrical productions to fine tune her performances. Within the voice acting industry, Shoji lends her voice to a variety of young male and female characters. Since her voice acting career is recent (2005), she has been known to voice several minor characters in the entertainment industry. Recently, her popularity as a voice actor is spreading to land her larger roles. A few of these characters include Neko-Musume in GeGeGe no Kitaro (2018 TV series), Eri Karan in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, and Aki Koriyama in Tokimeki Memorial 4. Regarding her comments for her performance on Hanbei, she commented that his behavior is a lot like her own. She tried to make him sound intelligent during her performance, but she thinks he ended up sarcastic and too easy going. Since she personally loves and owns a female cat, Shoji is a fan of Koei's mascots, Oda Nobunyaga and Nyabraham Linnyahn. Works with Koei *Azusa Ōhashi - Mahjong Taikai Wii *Sakurako Arima - Mahjong Taikai IV *Player character, miscellaneous characters - Sangokushi Online *Manami Mori, Young Kazuki Hihara, Girl student, Boy - Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ (TV series) *Voice for generals - Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI *Manami Mori, Misaki Takizawa - Kiniro no Corda 2 *Arisa Wakana, Mizuki Kimura - Kiniro no Corda 2 encore *Young Sora, Saki Muraoka - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Amane Gakuen *Female edit characters, Consort Jitu (Gekitotsu Nyannyan) - Dynasty Warriors series *Hanbei Takenaka - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Derby Musou *Hanbei Takenaka, Aya, Chronicles Heroine - Samurai Warriors series *Hanbei Takenaka, Aya - Warriors Orochi series *Bat, Airi, Asuka - Hokuto Musou titles *Meia - TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll *Various voices - Troy Musou *Irene - Uncharted Waters Online *Ginchiyo Tachibana - Nobunaga no Yabou Online *Mari Tachibana ("Mari"), Arisa Hamai ("Arisa"), Minami, miscellaneous characters - Fab Style *Sakichi Ishida, Nobunaga (child), townsfolk - Geten no Hana *Sakichi Ishida, auntie - Geten no Hana Yumeakari *Kikka, Aya - Toukiden titles *Caelea - Deception IV: Blood Ties *Josette Capua - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Gonen no En'' *''Sengoku Musou Talk Show in GIFU'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hoshimi no Utage'' *''Sengoku Musou Jyushuunenkinen Concert'' *''Otomari de Sengoku Musou in Tateshina ~Ryoubee~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Jump Festa '14 Toukiden Special Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2011 Stage Event Net Entertainment Festa 2011'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2009 Sengoku Musou 3 Stage Event'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Twitter profile *[http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201305180003/ Gi no Chikai stage report], SW4 Hanbei cosplay *Double Sakichi Category:Voice Actors